Canada Conquers the World
by A Field of Starlight
Summary: Canada is frustrated at never getting noticed. Or if he is noticed, it's not in a good way. So he comes up with a plan to take over the world.
1. A Plan is Formed

Author's Note: It is commonly said that the Canada-US border is the longest unprotected border in the world. Well, there's still customs... But it _is_ true that true that the border is the longest land border shared by the same two countries. So it would make sense for stuff to pass through...

* * *

"Hey, America! About the meeting next week, I have a few details I need to work out with you."

"I'm not America, I'm Canada..." Canada hugged Kumajirou a bit closer to him.

"Oh... Terribly sorry, Canada, it's just you two look so much alike..." England blushed a bit at his mistake.

"It's OK..."

"Well, sorry, but I have to go find that idiot brother of yours. See you at the G8 meeting." England rushed away.

Canada hugged Kumajirou miserably. "Why doesn't anyone know who I am, Kumasachi?"

"HAHAHA! Oh, hey, Mattie! Hey, are you free? Let's go do something together!" America randomly appeared from around the corner.

"I think England is looking for you... He said something about the meeting next week..."

"Ah, that's boring..." America whined. "C'mon, let's go play baseball!"

"I'd rather not..."

"There you are, America! I've been looking all over for you!" England popped up from around the corner.

[Extremely random A/N: I swear, the TV behind me in the Vancouver airport just said "What happens when Canada's favorite coffee meets Canada's favorite donut?" *has mental image of Canada dunking a donut into his coffee* Ahh... too much Hetalia!]

America was quickly dragged away by an irate England. Canada just sighed.

"Why am I not as noticeable as America? I mean, we _are_ brothers! Not just brothers, even, we're twins!"

"Who are you?" Kumajirou looked up with a quizzical expression on his face.

"I'm Canada..."

"Well, you would think that with your super long border, some of his characteristics should have spread to you," Kumajirou said, wiggling his way out of his owner's arms and sitting down on a nearby table.

Canada immediately perked up. "That's it! I just have to channel the part of my country that is most like America!"

"Won't that just make you more like America?"

"That's true..." Canada frowned, thought for a bit, then suddenly brightened. "Wait a moment! What if I channel my immigrants?"

"Huh?"

"My immigrants! Almost all of my people came from some other country, so if I channel them, maybe I'll get noticed!"

"It's worth a try."

"YES!" Canada basically yelled, surprising everyone in the immediate vincinty. "Finally, I will be noticed! Mwahahaha!"

* * *

That night, America received a rather disturbing phone call.

He picked up, ready to answer with his standard greeting, but wasn't able to get even one word in as Canada's menacing voice streamed out of the phone.

"America, I will say this once, and you'd better listen. I have a plan to make the world bow down to me, and if you get in my way, I will use it on you, too. The world will pay for forgetting me all the time. As you are my brother, though, I will spare you if you go along with me. So what do you say, America? Will you join me, or will you be destroyed along with the rest of the world?"

America didn't hesitate at all. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Author's Note: I don't even know what I'm thinking, writing this... I think I'm just sleep deprived right now...

Random rant about the Vancouver airport: I read this fanfic once that described this one Canadian movie as "so Canadian it hurt." Well, that's what the Vancouver airport's international terminal is like. There's even a random life-size polar bear exhibit in the middle of this one duty-free store, along with a (really creepy) kinda flat, kinda 3D carving of a dude in a Mounties uniform... Needless to say, there are maple leaves and maple products everywhere, and I even saw this souvenir magnet thingy that had a Canadian flag on it with Eh! written in bold lettering underneath.

...Yeah. The Vancouver airport amuses me to no end.

Anyways, if you guys want, I guess I could continue this...


	2. Canada Rants About History

Author's Note: Somehow, my sleep deprived rambling of a story with random A/Ns got a favorite, two reviews, and three follows, so I've decided to continue it! Thanks to everyone who read this story!

I apologize in advance for Canada's OOC-ness in this story. But really, can you imagine him conquering the world while _not_ being OOC?

Prepare yourself for random Canadaness! Yay for that not being a word!

* * *

"Canada! Are you insane?"

"Pfft, please, America, you have no right to call me insane. Look at your country!"

"That... that's different! I'm _supposed_ to be crazy! You're the only sane North American!" America waved his arms around, even though he knew his brother wouldn't be able to see him through the phone.

"Cuba's pretty-"

"CUBA'S A FREAKING COMMUNIST!" America freaked out some more.

"So? China's a communist, and he's OK." Canada, maintaining his composure even with his brother audibly flailing around on the other end of the phone, pointed out the fact calmly.

"Well, yeah, but China's like, I don't know, a million bazillion years old!"

"He's in his 4000's," Canada deadpanned.

"Same difference! And anyways, Cuba always randomly hits you!"

"That's why I'm doing this!" Canada finally lost his cool. "He always thinks that I'm you, so he hits me for revenge for what you did! Everyone always thinks that I'm you, or they can't even see me! And don't you dare start the 'I can see you' thing! You forget about me too! Remember the G8 meeting I was late to that one time? _Everyone_, even you, forgot about me! When we were colonies, all England really cared about was _you_! He was never the same after your stupid Revolutionary War! Even when I was still his dominion, he sided with you! Do you think I've forgotten about Alaska? Or the War of 1812? England didn't send any help for 2 years! I had to fight you off on my own for 2 _years_! And what about both world wars? I was a large part of those, too! But no, all people remember is that during WWI, it was England, France, and Russia against Germany, Austria, and Hungary, with you, Italy, and Japan joining later on, and during WWII it was England, France, Russia, and China against Germany, Italy, and Japan, again with you joining later! No one remembers that I there, too! No remembers that I was a part of the Allies! Even _Italy_ is remembered as one of the Axis! And he didn't even do much! No one remembers what _I_ did! I'm the second largest country in the world, for heaven's sake, and people always forget about me! Well, I plan on making the remember! The world will tremble under the might of Canada!"

America could only stare at the phone in his hand as his brother continued screaming his head off. Eventually, the screaming died down.

"Uhh... Mattie? You OK?"

Canada took a deep, calming breath. "...Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Good. 'Cause your plan is insane-"

"IT IS NOT INSA-"

"-But I still LOVE it!"

Canada blinked. "R-Really, Al? You really mean that?"

"Course! Dude, we're not the world's largest trading partners for nothing! We're the North American brothers! We stick together!"

Canada sniffled, tearing up a bit. "Thanks, Al..."

"Now c'mon, we have a plan to carry out!"

* * *

Author's Note: So, how did you like it? Sorry about how short it is, but I could really make it longer. It just doesn't want to keep being written! Please don't hurt me!

So, my update schedule might be a bit random, as I am currently in China and am not guaranteed Internet access. Why does my iPad randomly capitalize internet? Anyways, I will hopefully be able to update at least biweekly, but I'll aim for once a week.

A Note on Canada's Rant: When Canada mentions being England's dominion and Alaska, he is referring to a border dispute in the early 1900's about the border of Alaska. A British delegate was brought in to settle it, and he voted in favor of the Americans, much to Canada's dismay, since Canada was still technically a part of the British Empire, as a self-governing dominion. The War of 1812 comment about England not sending help was actually not out of neglect for Canada (at least I don't think it was, from what I've read, and I don't know if Canada really had an issue with it or not). It was actually France's fault, as England was occupied with fighting the Napoleanic wars. But eh, whatever. Canada can blame England. Canada's rant actually flips between historical and canonical accuracy. For example, Germany being allied with Austria and Hungary during WWI is more historically accurate than canonically accurate, as in cannon, Hungary is Austria's servant. But the thing about Italy not doing much is more canonically accurate, as Italy actually did do a lot of stuff during WWII. African front, anyone?

...Wow. The note on Canada's rant ended up as long as the rant itself... Ah, well... See you next chapter, when the North American brothers carry out Canada's plan!


	3. The Meeting Begins

Author's Note: Yay! Time for some meeting madness! Just the G8 for now, though. It's too early to break out the full cast of Hetalia...

Sorry about the random history in the last chapter. I'll try to stay away from random history for the rest of this. No guarantees, though. I like historical accuracy...

Thoughts are written in italics with single quotations, like so:_ 'This is a thought'_

* * *

America smiled and glanced around the room. Everything perfectly normal. England and France were trying to strangle each other, while Russia was insisting to everyone who would listen that China was supposed to be there and, when no one would listen, kol-ling. Needless to say, this scared Italy to death, causing him to wave his white flag and yell about surrendering while hiding behind Germany, who was trying, and failing, to get everyone to calm down and start the meeting. Japan was watching everything in quiet amusement, sitting beside America, who, as the host country, was standing at the head of the table. Only Canada was not present.

America smirked a little as he watched his fellow nations. They had no idea of what was to come.

* * *

Canada stood just outside the meeting room doors. He smirked a little to himself as he watched the proceedings through America's eyes. Having the world's longest relatively unprotected border was useful at times.

'_Hey, Canada, you comin' in anytime soon? Germany's anxious to start the meeting, and I'm pretty sure either France or England is going to be knocked unconscious within the next- Wait, never mind, France just fainted from lack of air...'_

Canada stifled a giggle, and he could feel his southern neighbor doing the same.

'_What is Russia doing?'_

_'Erm... Scaring the living daylights out of Italy? You can see it yourself, why do you have to ask me?'_

_'Just making sure the bond is working properly. You never know, after both our countries tightened border security in response to terrorism.'_

America rolled his eyes. '_Relax, bro, no one's gonna target you, you're too friendly with everyone.'_

_'Eh, I guess.'_

_'After all,'_ America continued, '_that's what I'm here for! I'm the hero!'_

_'Yeah, because all heroes save people by annoying terrorists to much that they only attack him.'_ Canada rolled his eyes.

'_Hey!'_ America protested.

Canada grinned._ 'This is going to be so much fun!'_

America grinned too. _'Yes it is.'_

Canada pushed open the doors and stepped into the room.

'_Let the mayhem begin!'_

* * *

Author's Note: OK, so if anyone was confused, Canada and America can communicate through their thoughts and feel each others' emotions because a) they are twins, b) they have the 'longest unprotected border' (did you think I was going to forget about that?), c) England raised them, and England is magical, so weird stuff is bound to happen with them, and d) they're just awesome like that. They can also see through each others' eyes for the same reasons, but this bond only works if both agree to participate in it. Hence Canada calling America for help. Canada also has special... abilities... pertaining to this bond. I haven't decided yet if America possesses the same abilities, but regardless, those will pop up later.

On a random note, the place where I'm at in China (it's called Qing Huang Dao, or Qing Huang island) has a lot of Russian tourists for some reason. So many, in fact, that most stores have both Chinese and Russian on their name plaque thingies (I'm not quite sure what they're called, they're the things right above the doors saying what the store is). It's really rather strange... All you RoChu fangirls out there, stop giggling. It doesn't mean anything. What is wrong with that pairing, anyway? It either sounds like a Pokemon (RoChu) or a food (ChuRo, although I've only seen this once)... Neither of which is Chinese or Russian...

Anywho. Next chapter, Canada finally puts his plan to conquer the world into action. YAY!


	4. Become One With

Author's Note: Canadian random awesomeness time! Quick question: is it weird that I'm obsessed with Canada and I'm American? (well, Chinese-American, to be precise)... Oh, well, Canada _is_ America's favorite foreign country... *cough*randomstatistic*cough* It's like how Italy is Poland's favorite foreign country, which is even randomer... That's not a word...

* * *

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

The room immediately quieted, and the five nations turned toward the speaker. Or, at least, who they thought was the speaker. But Germany was as dumbfounded as they were.

America suddenly burst out laughing. Six heads turned to him, a shared question in their eyes, but he shook his head. Still laughing, he pointed an arm toward the doors.

The nations stared.

Canada stood in the doorway, eyes closed, with a happy smile on his face, surrounded by a strange cloud of menace, clutching something behind his back.

"Everyone should listen to me, eh? Or I will be forced to use this!" Slowly, he brought what was behind him out for everyone to see.

It was a bloody hockey stick.

Italy screamed and hid in a corner, yelling for Germany to protect him.

Germany stood frozen in shock.

England and France said "Canada?" simultaneously in a very shocked tone of voice.

Russia stopped radiating his purple aura and dropped his pipe.

Japan jumped into a fighting stance, whipping out his katana.

For a moment, everyone was frozen (except for Italy waving his white flag). Then Japan, ever the calm one, turned to America and asked slowly, "America-kun? What is going on?"

America smiled creepily, standing up. "Oh Japan. You've just made your first mistake. See, you really should have asked Canada."

Canada nodded and started circling around the room, his smile matching his twin's. Said twin moved to block the doorway.

"Japan, Japan, I would have thought you would know better. You're the one who is supposed to read the atmosphere and refrain from speaking." Canada smirked. "Looks like you'll be the first."

Canada stalked forward, causing Japan to back away slowly. "G-gomenasai, Canada-san, I didn't mean to insult-"

Canada suddenly flew into action. A second later, Japan's katana was flying through the air, stabbing into the floor next to Italy, who screamed and ran to hide behind Germany.

Japan was pinned to the wall, Canada's hockey stick shoved under his chin. His dark brown eyes locked onto Canada's purple-blue ones.

"You will become one with Canada, eh?"

Those purple-blue eyes were starting to look a lot like Russia's...

* * *

Author's Note: Canada is channeling his immigrants from Russia. And some Germany at the beginning. And a little bit of Italy, when he's smiling with his eyes closed. Imagine Canada with an Italy face and a creepy aura like Russia's. That's how he is most of the chapter. America's just kinda absorbing Canada's mood. It's like diffusion, except with moods, and across borders of countries instead of cell membranes, for all you biology people out there.

Now that I think about it, I kinda made Canada act like his 2P counterpart... That's not exactly what I was going for, but oh well.

Sorry my chapters are so short... I'll try to post a bunch at once.


	5. Canada?

Author's Note: I'm sorry if I've offended/will offend anyone with my liberal use of stereotypes! In my defense, this is Hetalia, which is rated M for racism, which is basically stereotypes! Please don't kill me!

...There's a reason I said that. You have been warned.

* * *

Japan gulped.

"S-Sumimasen, Canada-san... Please, I didn't mean to offend you! I really didn't!"

"Hmm... Why is it that you call America 'America-kun', while you use 'Canada-san with me?" Canada tilted his head, the creepiness in the room lessening slightly.

"Ah... Would you rather I use the more informal term with you?" Japan asked,

"Of course! I'm your friend, right?" Canada's smile was reminiscent of Italy's.

"Hai..." Japan answered warily.

"Yay! So you will become one with me?"

"Uh..." Japan hesitated.

Canada's smile suddenly became a lot creepier. Japan swallowed again.

"I... I'll think about it..."

Everyone knew what that meant. But Canada just smiled again.

"At least drink this?" He handed Japan a bottle of maple syrup that he seemingly grabbed out of the air, shocking the Asian nation.

"Oh... Of course..."

Japan took the bottle and eyed it for a moment, then shrugged and opened it.

"Do I just, ah, drink straight from the bottle, Canada-kun?"

"Of course! It tastes best like that! You don't drink maple syrup?"

America facepalmed. "Canada, not everyone has a maple obsession."

"It's not an obsession!" Canada whirled on America, eyes blazing. This was an argument they had had many times.

"Dude! Calm down! I was just saying!" America raised his hands up in surrender. He wasn't about to risk angering Canada when his twin was in Russia-mode.

Canada, sensing his brother's distress, frowned and turned back to Japan. The Asian nation was still holding the opened maple syrup bottle.

"Come on, Japan, drink it!" Canada gave Japan a pleading look. The island nation sighed.

"Alright..." He lifted the bottle to his lips and sipped the viscous liquid.

And immediately collapsed.

* * *

Author's Note: Dun dun dun dun! What's wrong with the maple syrup? Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! Although it's not much of a cliffhanger, since I'm posting the next chapter with this one...

Sorry Japan! But you were really conveniently placed! I couldn't see anyone else being attacked by Canada yet, so... Really sorry!

And if you didn't know what "I'll think about it" meant, it means no.

Did I post this story under humor? Sorry, it's not very humorous right now... I'll try to make it funnier.


	6. The Nations' Fate, Part 1

Author's Note: I'm tempted to make Canada go all Poland-y. I don't even know why... But it would be funny. I really don't think I can fit it in here, though...

* * *

"Japan!"

Germany rushed over to his friend, Italy following close behind.

"Ve, Japan! Japan, what's going on?"

"Japan! Wake up!" Germany shook Japan by the shoulders.

"Eh, don't worry. He'll wake up in a few minutes."

Germany spun to face Canada. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO JAPAN?"

Italy whimpered. Canada, though, merely smiled. "I just gave him my special maple syrup. I guess he just couldn't stand the Canadian-ness..."

"Nein, I do not believe you. What did you put in the syrup, Canada?"

"Nothing! I swear, I didn't do anything to the maple syrup! I wouldn't do anything to any maple product! That would be like you poisoning wurst, or Italy putting laxatives in pasta, or something! It simply isn't done!"

Germany shuddered at the thought that someone would poison his precious wurst.

"Here, I'll prove it to you! It's perfectly fine, see!" Canada bent down, picked up the dropped bottle, and drank. He raised his eyebrows at Germany.

Germany shook his head. "Nein, that does not prove anything. You could have an antidote to whatever is in it. Have..."

Here Germany paused, looking around the room for someone Canada cared for. "Have America drink it."

Canada shrugged. "Hey, America, catch."

He tossed the bottle to America, who caught it with ease.

"Canada, I've told you a million times, you're throws are so weak! You need to work on those." He grinned and took a swig of the maple syrup.

"Ah... ah! America-kun! Don't drink that!" Japan suddenly woke up and lunged toward America, knocking the bottle out of his grip.

"Ve, Japan's awake!" Italy immediately glomped the Asian.

"Italy!" Germany, exasperated, pulled the smaller nation off of his black-haired friend.

"Mmph! Doitsu!" Italy protested.

"Don't do that, Italy!"

"But Japan woke up!"

"You'll make him uncomfortable!"

"But-"

"It's OK, Germany-san. I don't mind." Japan smiled at the rest of the Axis and hugged Italy back.

Instant shock.

"Ve... Japan? Germany, I think I broke Japan..." Italy had a worried expression on his face.

Germany, meanwhile, had fallen to the ground, out cold.

"Ve, Germany? Germany! Wake up!" Italy shook Germany, but the Central European nation's head just lolled to the side. "Help me wake Germany!"

The other Europeans were staring at Japan.

"W-what the bloody *BLEEP*?"

"Oh, mon dieu! What has happened to you, Japan?"

"Kolkolkol... I am not liking this new Japan, da?

"You don't like anyone, you bloody wanker!"

"Kolkolkol... That is not true, England. I like my Baltics, da?"

"Oh, both of you, shut up! Allemagne, wake up! Oh, I need some water..."

France reached to the side and grabbed a random conveniently placed water bottle. He splashed the contents on Germany's face.

Germany jerked upwards, spluttering, and caught France in a chokehold. Then he realized it was France.

"Oh... Sorry..."

"Non, that is a natural reaction..." France rubbed his throat.

Germany sighed in relief. Then a blunt object hit him on the head, and he was knocked out again.

Author's Note: I'm sorry! I'm sorry I left another cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! So, I might not update this for a while, as I'm trying to write an epically awesome story for Canada and America's birthdays (and I'll probably fail)... And then I have to go on Internet withdrawal for a week and a half.

Blunt objects are wonderful. Truly wonderful.

So, apparently Chinese people have an obsession with Italian sports items... And Italian flags... And British flags... It's really rather strange. Like, there will be a lot of random people on the streets wearing shirts with Italian/British flags on them. Maybe China likes Italy because Italy likes Chinese food?

Italy: Ve! Hi China!

China: Italy, aru! Here, I made you some noodles with tomato and egg sauce! (my absolute favorite Chinese noodle dish)

Italy: Ve! Grazie! Omnomnomnomnom... This is so good, China!

China: Oh Italy... I wish I had you as my little brother, instead of _someone_ I know... *glares at Japan*

Japan: N-Nani?

... Maybe?


	7. The Nations' Fate, Part 2

Author's Note: I'm back! I managed to survive Germany fangirls chasing me for knocking him out twice!

... Yeah. I was lying. Anywho... New chapter!

* * *

Canada stood there, hockey stick still raised, and smiled. All the other nations stared.

Well, all except for America.

"Canada! Was that really necessary?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, do shut up, brother dear. Or you'll be next."

"You seem to forget that I was first," America pointed out.

"True," Canada agreed.

"But seriously, couldn't you have, oh, I don't know, given Germany some poutine or something? Instead of bashing his head in with a hockey stick?"

"It was convenient!"

As the North Americans continued to bicker, England and France slowly snuck up behind them. Russia took out his pipe, taking care to keep it out the twins' sight. Italy, however, saw, but instead of panicking, he seemed to understand and took out his white flag calmly, removing the white cloth and just keeping the stick.

England caught the other Europeans' eyes and nodded. Together, they jumped.

Suddenly, Japan's katana was at Russia's throat, his other hand gripping Italy's uniform from behind. England and France were knocked back by swift punches from America. Germany leapt up suddenly, and positioned himself in front of Canada.

"Tsk. You guys really shouldn't have done that, eh?" Canada said, shaking his head regretfully. "Now I have no choice."

"No choice in what? Canada, explain yourself!" England exclaimed, rubbing his head where it had collided with the floor.

"Oui, mon cher. For once, I agree with Angleterre. Explain," France said.

Canada smirked. "If you insist. America, Japan, Germany, which one of you would care to do the honors?"

Japan smiled in a very un-Japan-like way. Germany actually laughed. And America? Well, he stepped forward in anticipation.

"Let's start with introductions, shall we?" the North American nation asked.

"Ja, good plan."

"Hai. I will speak first, if no one is objected." America and Germany shook their heads.

Japan turned toward the nations. "Konnichiwa, nations. I am the State of Japan, and these are my allies, the United States of America and the Federal Republic of Germany."

America smiled. "Except that is not who we are anymore."

"Nein," Germany agreed. "Now, we are the Canadian Allied States."

Canada smirked. "And you will join them, eh?"

* * *

Author's Note: I... like cliffhangers way too much...

Ah, well.

EDIT: By states (in the "Canadian Allied States") I meant sovereign states. Just to distinguish between them and the provinces/territories.


	8. The Nations' Fate, Part 3

Author's Note: Some people have expressed confusion over what is happening with the nations going Canadian-y. No worries, it will be explained here! Happy reading!

* * *

"Huh? Germany, what are you saying? There is no such thing as 'the Canadian Allied States'!"

This comment earned England a smack in the head from America.

"Ow! Bloody git, what was that for?"

"That," Canada said in a rather creepy tone of voice, "was for doubting the existence of my new empire."

"Empire? Mon cher, the Age of Imperialism is long past-"

France shut up as he was smacked by America.

Canada sighed. "Mon papa, why do you not believe me either? Never mind. You shall see!"

With that, Canada whipped out a random TV, and turned it to the news channel. [A/N: Can one receive CBC in the US? Because if so, then it's CBC. If not, then it's... um... ABC. Yeah.]

"... announced the formation of the 'Canadian Allied States'. So far, member countries include the United States, Japan, and Germany, all of whom have agreed to be governed by the Canadian embassies in their land until a formal system is set up. We have no word yet on why this has occurred..."

Satisfied that the nations got his point, Canada switched the TV off, and stuffed it into some random air pocket magical thingy behind him.

"Kol kol kol... I do not think I will be joining this Canadian Allied States. After all, all is supposed to become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"Oh, but I am afraid you have no choice, Russia. You see, as soon as anything I have placed 'Canadianism' upon touches you..." Canada smiled evilly. "... you will become Canadian."

England suddenly smiled. "I understand now! You're using the magic I taught you when you were a colony! I knew you would make me proud!"

France immediately smacked him. "Mon dieu, Angleterre, focus! Canada is using your magic to take over the world!"

"Oh... Right," England said, rubbing his head. "But please, will people stop smacking me?"

"Stop being idiotic, then! You always call me the 'bloody idiot', and now look, you're being stupid!" America retorted.

England grumbled, but didn't respond, since Canada was giving him strange glare.

Suddenly, the North American nation smiled. "I know! Let's play a game!"

"What game?" Russia, France, and England asked together, while Italy jumped up in joy exclaiming "Ve! A game!"

"Dodgeball. Except we won't be using balls. America, Germany, and Japan will be on my team, and you four can be on one team. If you're hit, you'll become part of the CAS. Good luck!"

"Wait, if we're not using balls, then what-" England's question was cut short as Canada whipped something in his direction. He dodged, and the fry smacked into the wall, splattering gravy everywhere.

Canada smirked. "Anything you want. You can try to convert them back, but I doubt it will work."

England's eyes narrowed. "Oh, don't worry about that, Canada."

Scones materialized in England and his allies' hands.

"It's on."

* * *

Author's Note: THIS IS WAR! With scones and poutine. Yep.

Also, lots of smacking this chapter. I really should have titled it "Epic Smacking Time!"

Oh, and why does everyone like the "I think I broke Japan" thing? Was it really that funny?


	9. The Nations' Fate, Finale

Author's Note: Okay, so remember the magical air pocket thingy from last chapter? Yeah, that's actually semi-canonical, because in this one episode involving Sweden and Finland, the two Nordics were eating something, and then Finland starts talking, causing both to put down their food, which promptly DISAPPEARS! So yeah, that's where I got it from.

Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

A few minutes later, China, who was, for some reason, in the building the G8 meeting was held in, opened the door with the intention of bugging America about his debts and asking Japan to return his camera to him. What he found caused him to whip out his wok to defend himself. Or rather, to deflect flying food.

Inside the meeting room, the G8 were in full out war mode. Scones were being hurled by England and France, while Russia used his pipe to protect the two Europeans. Italy was waving his white flag in terror while cowering in the corner to avoid the flying poutine that was coming from Canada and his allies.

Japan was flinging the gravy covered fries with deadly speed accuracy, and it was all Russia could do to protect himself, England and France. America was basically just tossing the stuff everywhere, and Germany had somehow managed to create a catapult out of their pens and notebooks, and was using it to calmly launch the Canadian dish toward the other nations.

And Canada? Well...

"AAHHHH! Doitsu!" Italy suddenly screamed as Canada popped out of nowhere next to him, temporarily forgetting that the Germanic nation had already been converted.

Canada smiled. "Hello, Italy!"

"Ve..." Italy whimpered. "I'm scared..."

"Don't be! I'm not going to harm you!" Canada seemed surprised. He smiled his usual, comforting smile, crouching down next to Italy and putting an arm around his shoulders. "I just wanted to ask you if you would join me."

"Ve... Join you?"

Canada nodded. "Yes. I'd love to have you on my side! Plus, Germany is there, and-"

Suddenly, Romano ran into the room from who knows where, screaming bloody murder at Canada.

"Get away from my fratello you maple bastard! Veneziano! Ru-"

Suddenly, Romano was knocked out cold by a scone and a piece of poutine simultaneously hitting him in the head.

[A/N: Is that what you call it? A piece of poutine? I actually don't know... *cough*notCanadian*cough* Someone correct me if I'm wrong!]

A moment later, he got up and started cursing at the three remaining non-converted Allies, joining in the battle. However, because of the distraction he had caused, the three nations were caught off guard as first Russia, then England, then France, were struck down in quick succession by Japan's well-aimed shots.

Canada continued as if nothing had happened. "-and Germany is there, and so is Romano. So, please join me?"

Italy thought for a moment, then nodded happily. "Ve! I want to be with Doitsu and fratello!"

Canada smiled enthusiastically. "Great! All you have to do is eat this!"

"Is it pasta?"

"No... But it's just as good!"

Italy took the proffered plate of poutine and practically inhaled it, since it was lunchtime and he was hungry. "Ve! That _is_ good!"

Canada smiled again. "Welcome to the Canadian Allied States!"

* * *

Author's Note: Italy is too nice and innocent to knock out with poutine. :) And Japan used his ninja skills.

Next up: China vs. Japan EPIC ASIAN BATTLE!

Also, I think this fic will come to an end soon. After China, there will be a couple more chapters about stuff like the world meeting, and then the EPIC FINALE!


	10. The Asians

Author's Note: As promised, one EPIC ASIAN BATTLE coming up! To make things more exciting, I have decided that... Well, you'll see.

Also, in case you forgot, the G8 meeting is taking place in America, not Canada. Remember England looking for America to talk about the meeting back in the first chapter?

* * *

"Aiyah! What have you done to the meeting room aru!"

The occupants of the room all turned to face the stunned Asian in the doorway.

"China? What are you doing here? Have you come to become one with me?" Russia asked, then frowned, correcting himself. "I mean, become one with the CAS, da?"

"What's the CAS aru?" China asked, confused.

"Ve! I know! Pick me!" Italy waved his hand in the air enthusiastically, heedless to Romano's repeated exclamations of "Veneziano! Stop!".

"Uh... Italy aru?"

"It's the Canadian Allied States! Ve, you should join us too, China!"

"Yes, China. Join us." Canada got up from where he was sitting on the floor next to Italy. "Become part of the Canadian Empire."

China started backing out of the room slowly. "Uh... I'll pass aru..."

Then he tripped over someone.

"Aiyah! Hong Kong aru, what are you doing?!"

"Oh, hi China. Sorry, I guess." Hong Kong stepped over China and entered the meeting room.

"Hong Kong! Be nicer to Teacher!" Taiwan exclaimed, helping her older brother up, then proceeding to drag him into the room behind her.

"What are you doing here aru? And who else is here?" China said as he shook off Taiwan's grip.

"Us!"

South Korea ran into the room, dragging along a slightly reluctant Thailand while fleeing Vietnam and her paddle. Tibet followed, seemingly slightly overwhelmed, while Macau just walked in calmly.

"Haha! It's like an Asian party! That's so cool! Hey, Japan, did you know about this?" America asked, and poking Japan in the arm.

Japan sighed. "No, America-kun. I did not."

China facepalmed.

Unfazed by the arrival of the Asians, Canada merely smiled. "You should all join the CAS!"

China opened his mouth to explain what the CAS was to his siblings, but was cut off by Taiwan.

"We know, Teacher. We were listening the entire time."

"Eavesdropping originated in Korea, da ze!" South Korea randomly exclaimed, causing Vietnam to smack him on the head.

"Ow! Smacking people with paddles is mean! It didn't originate in Korea!"

This earned him another smack.

"Vietnam! Please be kinder to South Korea. He's still young!" Tibet, ever the voice of reason, came to South Korea's rescue.

"He's 2000 years old!" Vietnam fired back.

"Vietnam, please calm down." Macau said from his position next to Hong Kong, who nodded.

"Only if he stops being idiotic!" Vietnam pointed to South Korea.

"I'm not idiotic! Idiocy didn't originate in Korea, da ze!"

More smacks.

"... Anyways," Canada said, slightly shocked at the Asians' ability to get everyone off track. "Join us, please. Because if you don't, I'll set Japan on you."

China narrowed his eyes. "Bring it on."

Immediately the Asians assumed their battle stances. China took out his wok, and Hong Kong grabbed a pair of nunchucks out of nowhere. Macau and Taiwan merely assumed martial arts starting positions, while Vietnam readied her paddle. Tibet very reluctantly got out his staff. Thailand disappeared for a moment, coming back with his elephant in tow ("Toto, ana!"). South Korea just kinda stood there, jumping up and down in excitement.

Canada turned to Japan, who sighed again and stepped forward. He unsheathed his katana, then changed his mind and tossed it aside in favor of a hockey stick America handed him.

"This way, no one will be hurt too badly," he explained to China, who was looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Also, if I manage to hit you, you'll be converted."

"Alright! Let the Asian battle begin!"

* * *

Author's Note: Whoops. Didn't plan that out properly. Oh well, EPIC ASIAN BATTLE will be next chapter, I promise!

Also, should I put Prussia in?


	11. The Battle of Asia, Part 1

Author's Note: Asian battle! And it seems that everyone wants Prussia, so... Here you go!

Oh, yeah, and I'm sorry if the Asians are slightly OOC. I haven't seen the episodes after like 4 of Beautiful World, so yeah... *cough*Thailand*cough* The only things I know about them come from the Hetalia wiki and reading other people's fanfics.

Oh, yeah, just so you know, the moment someone is hit, they start fighting on the CAS side.

* * *

Everything was dead silent for a moment. No one moved. No one spoke. Then chaos erupted.

Japan leapt into the air the same moment Vietnam lashed out with her paddle, bringing down the hockey stick in his hands toward Taiwan. The younger Asian dodged, lashing out with a kick as Japan flew overhead. He twisted to the side successfully avoiding Taiwan's attack, but placing himself in the path of China's flying wok. The cooking utensil knocked the island nation off his path, causing him to slam into South Korea.

South Korea smiled sweetly, then unleashed a barrage of taekwando moves on his slightly stunned older brother. This somehow ended in him holding Japan from behind, groping his chest and loudly proclaiming, "Aniki's breasts are mine, da ze!"

All the Asians paused to facepalm. Then Japan lifted the hockey stick South Korea had forgotten about and spun around, whacking the Korean nation. South Korea blinked, then turned around and jumped on China.

"Aiyah! Get off, South Korea!" China yelled, pushing at the jubilant nation. "Hong Kong! Help me, aru!"

Hong Kong sighed, then pulled South Korea off of China. "Don't glomp Teacher."

"Fine, da ze," South Korea pouted. Then he smiled evilly and glomped Hong Kong.

Meanwhile, Japan had somehow managed to corner Taiwan, who was desperately trying to avoid his flurry of blows. Vietnam snuck up behind him, paddle raised high, but Japan spun, kicked the paddle out of her hands, and gently bopped her on the head. Then, without looking, he stuck out his arm to block Taiwan's escape and hit her too.

Everyone paused for a second, eyeing each other. Then Thailand unleashed Toto.

The elephant charged straight at Japan, picking him up. Japan struggled, trying to wriggle out of Toto's grip, but to no avail. He threw his hockey stick to Taiwan.

Canada, seeing this, conjured up weapons for the rest of the converted Asians. Vietnam also received a hockey stick, Japan got a bunch of maple leaf shaped throwing stars, and South Korea got... A bunch of Canadian geese.

America silently asked Canada, _Geese?_

Canada grinned. _I think he'll do well with geese._

"GEESE, da ze! Go poop on my aniki!" South Korea exclaimed, waving his arms and releasing Hong Kong.

The geese flew over to Japan and dumped their excretion on him. Japan glared at South Korea.

"No, no, no, not that aniki! The other one!"

The geese flew over to China and pooped on him.

"Aiyah! South Korea! What are you doing, aru!"

South Korea merely smiled.

Meanwhile, Japan was putting his throwing star maple leaves to good use. He had already managed to pin Thailand to the wall, and was focusing on attacking Macau, who was using his martial arts skills to dodge the flying objects. Vietnam and Taiwan had ganged up on Tibet, who was frantically defending himself, blocking their attacks with his staff.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"WEST! THE AWESOME ME HAS COME TO SAVE YOU FROM MEIN BIRDIE!"

Everyone in the room froze and sweatdropped. Except for the geese. One of them flew over to Prussia and pooped on his head.

"AAAAAAHHHH! BAD GOOSE! YOU DO NOT JUST POOP UPON THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!"

More sweatdropping.

Canada sighed. "Welcome to the CAS, Prussia."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't exactly finish the Asian battle. But it seemed like a good place to end... And Prussia was in here!

Also, this will most likely not be updated for another two-ish weeks, since I will be at another summer camp without a computer or Internet access. But I will try to update as soon as I get back to the US! Maybe even when I'm at the Toronto airport, who knows? :P Have a great rest of the summer! Or winter, if you're in the Southern Hemisphere.


	12. The Battle of Asia, Part 2

Author's Note: I'M BACK! So, without further ado, here's your chapter!

* * *

"BIRDIE! What is the meaning of this?!"

Prussia stormed over to Canada, spluttering in rage. But just as he reached the northern nation, a confused expression fluttered across his face.

"Huh? Wha- Canada? What happened?"

Canada placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "It's OK, Prussia, you're part of the CAS now."

Prussia smiled. "Oh, yeah! I remember now! Wait, why am I covered in goose poo?"

South Korea silently snuck away as China (and the rest of the CAS nations) glared at him.

"About that..." Canada grimaced, glancing at America. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give South Korea geese?_

Said nation backed away. _Hey, don't look at me! I didn't do anything!_

Canada sighed. "Just... Just go wash off or something. You too, China."

Prussia and China left the room, both grumbling.

While everyone was distracted, Japan somehow managed to extract himself from Toto's grip. He crept over to Taiwan, tapping her on the shoulder and nodding toward Macau. The two island nations approached the special administrative region from behind, and as the door slammed closed behind China and Prussia, they pounced.

Japan quickly caught Macau in a chokehold, allowing Taiwan to bop him gently in the head with the hockey stick she held.

Meanwhile, Vietnam and Tibet were engaged in a race to see who could get to Thailand first. Tibet leapt toward the pinned Southeast Asian, ripping away some of the throwing star maple leaves before Vietnam caught up and swung at him. The peaceful Buddhist nation was forced to block with his staff. But it was enough. Thailand was able to rip free of the wall, running over to Toto and climbing on.

"Charge, Toto!"

The elephant trumpeted loudly, then plowed towards Japan, Macau, and South Korea, who were attacking Hong Kong. Taiwan jumped out of the way just in time, rushing to help Vietnam subdue Tibet. The two female nations swung at the same time, causing Tibet's staff to shatter. As he stared blankly at the broken wood, Japan hurled a throwing star maple leaf at him, striking him in the center of the chest with the flat side.

Seeing this, Hong Kong set out to stop his brothers with renewed determination. With a flick of his nun-chucks, he knocked Macau out cold (while saying "Sorry, Macau, I guess...") and knocked South Korea off his feet, causing him to sprain his ankle. But Japan was able to leap aside, doing a midair backflip to avoid Hong Kong's consecutive attacks. However, Toto grabbed him before he was able to land.

The elephant then stuck a foot out, tripping Taiwan, Vietnam, and Tibet, who were coming over to help. They were sent flying into the wall, and landed with dazed expressions.

The fighting stopped for a moment, all of the nations pausing to take a break or catch their breath. Then two pancakes came flying out of nowhere, smacking both Hong Kong and Thailand in the face.

"HAHA! THE AWESOME PRUSSIA COMMANDS YOU TO JOIN THE CAS!"

Everyone except Hong Kong and Thailand facepalmed. Those two nations just stood, silently, maple syrup dripping down their faces, their expressions creepily neutral.

"What? Did I say something?" Prussia looked around.

The Asians just kept staring at him.

Canada sighed._ America?_

_Yeah?_

_You can steal pancakes from me, but please don't ever give them to Prussia again._

_Agreed_.

* * *

Author's Note: So, yay! It's the end of the battle for Asia! I hope that wasn't too bad. I'm kinda writing this on a plane right now, so... it might not be the best.

Prussia is really fun to write. I couldn't resist throwing him in at the end there.

Also, on a totally random note, does anyone know what the French Americans learn in school is, Canadian French or French French? I mean, Canada's, like, right next to us, but France is the origin of French...

Expect another update very soon! I'll try to update again today, to make up for my prolonged absence, but if I can't, I'll update tomorrow!


	13. The Meeting of the CAS

Author's Note: The Toronto airport has wifi. Just thought I'd say that. :) I got to masquerade as a Canadian for a few hours! It was fun while it lasted!

Oh, yeah, random story, but my Canadian friend at this Chinese summer camp I went to showed me this video of the front of her school, and the flag was kinda fluttering at the top of the screen, but at first I only saw the red edge of the flag, so for some reason I thought that her school was flying a Chinese flag... I fail at logic.

* * *

"Alright everyone, sit down!"

The members of the CAS obediently sat down at Canada's call. Except for America. He hovered behind his brother's chair, a protective look on his face.

_Uh... America? What are you doing?_

_Protecting you!_ America bounced excitedly.

_Uh... Why do I need protecting?_ Canada inquired, still confused.

_Bro, you're the most powerful nation on earth now, so people are bound to do stuff! Plus, I can't let my little brother get hurt on my watch!_ America flashed his smile.

_Uh... I'm older..._

_Oh. Right._ America's smile dropped a bit. _Then, uh... I can't let my older brother get hurt? But that sounds weird... My twin? That's kinda better, but it doesn't have the same ring to it..._

Canada just sighed. _Whatever._

"Alright, everyone, let the first meeting of the Canadian Allied States commence!" Canada said, standing up.

There was a smattering of applause from the gathered nations. South Korea, Prussia, and Italy clapped enthusiastically. Romano just glared. Germany, Japan, England, France, China, Hong Kong, Macau, Vietnam, Thailand, Tibet, and Taiwan just clapped to be polite. Russia smiled his creepy smile. And America was still standing behind Canada.

"OK, so let's establish some ground rules. No fighting-"

"That's not going to happen," Germany stated, pointing to France and England, who were already arguing.

"No cooking pasta-"

"Ve... But what will we eat?" Italy asked Romano.

"No creeping other countries out and telling them to become one with you, not that that's possible now-"

Russia smiled wider. Several nations shuddered involuntarily.

"And no bashing people with peace prizes!"

Germany raised his hand.

"Yes, Germany?" Canada replied, looking at him.

"Switzerland is not here at the moment."

"Oh. Right. Well, ignore that rule for now."

Canada paused, looking at the expectant faces of the other nations. When had he ever been noticed like this before? Never. It made him feel powerful.

It made him feel that the world was his.

It felt... good.

"So. I have gathered us today to discuss possible options in converting the other nations. Our goal is to have the world join the CAS before the next World Meeting. Any suggestions?"

"Ve~! POUTIIIIIIINE~!" [A/N: I figured a Canadian Italy would say this... Plus, I believe I made Italy like the taste of poutine in a previous chapter? Also, Fanfiction does not recognize the spelling of "poutine". Or maybe it's just my computer. :'( ]

"No fratello! Do you think we have an endless supply of potatoes, gravy, and cheese?" Romano burst out. Then he frowned. "Well... I guess we do of potatoes..."

Germany nodded.

"But as Canada pointed out, Switzerland is currently not with us, aru."

"And it has been overused," England pointed out.

"Overused originated in Sou- I mean, Canada, da ze!"

South Korea was immediately yelled at by all of his siblings.

"What about we challenge them to hockey?" France suggested.

Canada raised an eyebrow. "You want to challenge them to hockey? Sure, we have me, America, Russia, and Germany, but they've got Sweden, Finland, the rest of the former Soviet Union (who creamed you in '92), and Czech Republic."

"Kesesesese... If the awesome me told them to, I bet they would join of their own free will!"

"Uh... No, Prussia."

"We could send them packages with advanced technology that would flood their homes with everything Canadian that one can think of by teleporting the items from a large storage room we prepare beforehand?"

"I don't think so, Japan... We don't possess teleportation technology yet..."

Canada quieted, seemingly listening intently to something. After a bit, a his lips curved up into slightly maniacal grin.

Suddenly, America piped up, an evil smirk matching Canada's on his face.

"I have a plan..."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I said I would post this yesterday, but I procrastinated! I blame jet lag!

I'm slightly afraid of the North American twins' evil plans now... Even though I'm the one writing them...

ALSO, I HAVE A PLEA FOR HELP! I am running out of Canadian stereotypes, so if you think of one I haven't used yet, please tell me! (In case you have not figured it out yet, the author of this fic is AMERICAN... yeah, I don't know what I'm doing writing about Canada dominating the world, either.)

About the hockey stats (this refers to the hockey competitions in the Olympics): Finland and Sweden are pretty badass at hockey. So was the Soviet Union, but that was dissolved. So was Czechslovakia, but it turned into the Czech Republic, so for simplicity's sake, I just put Czech Republic. Oh, yeah, and the 1992 game I was referring to a game between France and the Unified Team (EUN, from Équipe Unifiée in French, although I still don't really know why it was in French... Shouldn't it be in Russian or something? Anyways, it was basically the former Soviet Union minus the Baltics) where France got beaten by the EUN 8-0. It's rather sad.

Also, I have a confession to make. I have never had poutine. Never. Even though I used to live 2 hours driving away from Canada, have been there on vacation twice, and have stopped there too many times to count while on my way to or back from China. *hangs head in shame* My above mentioned Canadian friend was shocked when I told her... But anyways, the point is that I don't actually know what it tastes like (I have heard descriptions of "good", but what constitutes as "good"?), so I just assumed Italy would like it.

... Long A/N is long...


	14. Europe Is Screwed

Author's Note: So, in this chapter, a lot of random stuff happens. I can't really keep track of the nations I've converted (too many characters!), so if I miss a character, please tell me! I won't include some of the lesser characters, though, so don't be too surprised I left them out.

... You know what? I just realized that Kumajirou seems to have disappeared... Time to remedy that!

* * *

Though the CAS nations did not yet know it, another meeting was taking place across the world, in Europe. This meeting involved every nation that was not yet converted. Which was basically Europe minus England, France, Germany, Italy, and Romano. And Prussia. And technically Russia, but he was not fully European.

Little did they know Kumajirou was doing a bit of spying. And that he had every intention of helping his now remembered owner.

"What do we do? What do we do? I'm scared!" Latvia, more vocal than usual, was frantically pacing around the room, somehow trembling in fear at the same time.

"LATVIA! Sit down, the meeting's starting!" Estonia grabbed the younger Baltic nation and tugged him back to the table.

"It's OK, Estonia. He's just scared," Lithuania said comfortingly, placing a calming hand on Latvia's shoulder. "Poland, will you get everyone's attention?"

"Like, everyone! Liet says to, like, SIT DOWN!" Poland yelled.

Surprised by his outburst, the European nations quickly found their seats. Cuba, however, had different ideas.

"Why am I even here? I need to go join my friend!" With that, he burst out the doors. No one knows what happened to him that day. All they know is that when they ran to turn on the television in the conference room, they were already announcing Cuba's entry into the CAS.

"We really need to do something about this!" Turkey announced. "I vote we throw Greece to them!"

"How... will that solve... anything?" Greece said, still half asleep.

"I don't know!"

"Bastard... Turkey..."

Enraged, the Turkish nation lunged at the Greek. The two immediately began to fight, Greece pulling out his cross weapon from somewhere. Other nations started yelling, and soon things began to get out of hand.

That was when someone fired a gun.

All eyes turned to Switzerland. But the Swiss nation seemed just as confused. Then their gazes turned slightly to the right, settling on...

"Liechtenstein?" Everyone asked in unison.

Flushed, the young nation handed the gun back to her older brother. "Sorry! It's just so loud..."

She hid behind Switzerland, who sighed and began to chastise her for stealing his gun, although on the inside he was proud of her for stopping the chaos. After making sure Liechtenstein understood her mistake, he stood up.

"Liechtenstein and I will remain neutral."

But it was too late. Before the permanent neutrality barrier could go up, a blur of white fur crashed into the two Germanic nations.

Kumajirou looked deeply into Liechtenstein's shocked face, stating simply, "You're Canadian."

The shock vanished, leaving the green of the young nation's eyes clear and happy. "Yes, I am!"

"Li-Liechtenstein?" Switzerland stuttered out.

"Big bruder! You should join me! Here-" she picked up Kumajirou, thrusting him into Switzerland's arms. "-Hug him! He's so cute and fluffy!"

"Liechtenstein, he's a dangerous animal and-" Switzerland stopped as Liechtenstein turned her large, sad eyes onto him. "... Fine."

"Oh, no..." Finland whispered, subconsciously snuggling closer to Sweden. The taller nation awkwardly patted him on the back.

"'S ok... you'll b' ok..."

"I vote we all go home and reinforce our borders!" Denmark sparked another wave of comments.

Norway actually agreed with the relatively annoying Scandinavian for once.

"But... I don't want to cut myself off from brother!" Belarus exclaimed.

"It's only temporary," Ukraine said, trying to reassure her.

"Don't worry Austria! I won't let them invade your vital regions..." Hungary said, glowering evilly, her Prussia smacking aura surrounding her.

Austria flinched, then walked over to the piano and started to express his feelings through Chopin.

Spain went into yandere mode, pulling out his battle axe. "Don't worry~! I'll get mis amigos back to normal~! Leave everything to boss Spain~!"

Iceland just sighed and shooed everyone out of the door.

Well, he was entitled to do that. It _was_ his place they were meeting at.

* * *

Author's Note: I swear, this story has a life of its own... I did not plan on turning Switzerland or Liechtenstein this early... RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, NATIONS! THE STORY WILL DESTROY YOU!

... Anyways. Ever noticed that there are only three North American nations represented in Hetalia (Canada, America, Cuba)? And that they all love ice cream?

... IT'S AN ICE CREAM CONSPIRACY! RUN- Wait... I live in North America... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Also, I need help from people who know French (I know for a fact I have Canadian readers...*pointed stare*). How would you say "return to me" in French? I went on Google Translate and it told me "revenez me voir", but... I don't trust it, for some reason...


	15. OK, Who Did It?

Author's Note: What the... *look of shock*... The last chapter had a view the second I posted it, it seemed. I literally clicked "post chapter" and then returned to the properties page, and under views for chapter 14, it said 1. That was creepy... Are people stalking me? (It was you, wasn't it, SeraSearaSpin? I'm SO getting you when school starts...)

Also, thanks for the translation help! :) That's actually not going to be in this fic, it's in one of my others. Although you guys might not like it, it's super angsty, so I won't promote it here. *smirk*

* * *

Canada frowned.

Japan, who was sitting next to him, immediately noticed.

"Is everything alright, Canada-kun?"

"Switzerland," the young nation responded, confusing the Asian.

"Switzerland-san? What about him?"

"And Liechtenstein." Canada suddenly stood up and ran out of the room.

Japan gave the doorway a strange look, then shrugged and went to find some maple syrup to fill his mochi with.

* * *

_AMERICA!_ Canada called in his mind. _Where are you?_

_Over here! _America sent him a mental image of the living room, where he was playing video games.

Canada sighed. Walking into the room, he grabbed the controller from his twin's hands.

"Hey! Canada!" America whined.

"America, I have a serious question to ask you."

"Huh?" America stopped trying to get the game back and looked at his brother. "What is it?"

"Did you start on the plan yet?"

"Uh... No. I thought that was starting tomorrow?"

Canada frowned. "Then why are Switzerland and Liechtenstein part of the CAS?"

That was when Kumajirou ran into the room, almost knocking the couch over when he wasn't able to stop.

"Kuma?" the North America twins asked simultaneously.

"I did it."

"You did what?" Canada said, crouching down closer to him.

"I converted Switzy and Liech."

Canada fell on his butt, while America just sat there stunned.

"W-What?"

"I'm hungry." The polar bear wandered off towards the kitchen, intent on begging Japan for some salmon.

"What did he just say?" Canada's voice was an octave above it's normal pitch.

"I... did he say 'Switzy and Liech'? WAHAHAHAHAHA!" America burst out into hysterical laughter.

Canada frowned, then bopped the American-turned-Canadian nation on the head.

"OW! Mattie!" America whined.

"Stop laughing, this is serious! How are we supposed to carry out the plan now?"

"Uh... We just ignore Switzerland and Liechtenstein for now? Remember, they weren't necessary to our other actions," America pointed out.

"Oh. Right. OK. Well, get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow," Canada said absentmindedly, rubbing his head and walking towards the door.

"Uh... Mattie... It's 3 in the afternoon..."

"Oh. Right. Maple, I have too much work to do..." Canada mumbled, leaving the room. He dimly heard his brother laughing loudly and rolling around on the ground behind him, yelling "Switzy and Liech!" over and over.

"Oh maple..."

* * *

Author's Note: AAHH! Sorry for the wait! I was procrastinating because I found something awesome on Youtube. I feel compelled to share it with you, so here it is: the iammatthewian project on Youtube. THEIR VIDEOS ARE SO CUTE! Oh, yeah, and I was also finishing another of my stories.

SO! I have an announcement! You guys are so awesome! I have 67 REVIEWS, 43 FOLLOWS, and 25 FAVORITES! *rolls on ground in happiness*

Ahem. That being said, if you guys reach the 75 review mark, I will write a bonus chapter about the daily lives of the nations of the CAS! (Although if you don't, I'll probably still write it, I'll just procrastinate. A lot.)

Also, if I wrote a depressing one-shot companion to this, would you rather I posted it with the actual story or as it's own story? (Yeah, I know, I'm weird for writing a depressing one-shot companion to a crack fic)

OH OH OH! Whenever I type and/or see the words 'color' and 'humor' and the likes, I always find myself wanting to go back and change it to 'colour' and 'humour' and the likes... And for some reason, when I think of Canada now, I find myself referring to him as Cana-kun. Is that weird? I feel like that's abnormal...


	16. Bonus Chapter: Maple Syrup

Author's Note: BONUS CHAPTER! You guys reach 75 reviews way too fast... :'( Haha, just kidding! Maybe I should bump it up to 100. In fact, yeah, why not. When you guys reach 100 reviews, I'll write another bonus chapter. ;)

This chapter is about our ever favorite Canadian thing: MAPLE SYRUP PANCAKES! Even Prussia agrees that they're awesome!

Warning: FACE family. Don't know if that counts as a warning though... But they are pretty crazy! :P Also, lots of brotherly CanAme (Yes, that order... *exasperated sigh* Geez people, stop with the top/bottom thing already! Remember, Canada's taking over the world in this!), and some "I hate you, you hate me, we're a happy family" FrUK.

* * *

"CANADA~!"

"Oof! America, get off! Don't just jump on me like that!"

America smiled from his position on top of his brother on the couch. "But I wanted to hug you!"

Canada rolled his eyes, then kicked America off of him. Said nation hit the ground with a loud scream.

"AAAAHH!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" England came running into the room.

"Oh, nothing, England. I just kicked America off me, and now he's screaming like a sissy," Canada explained calmly.

"I am NOT a sissy!" America replied hotly, standing up and striking his hero pose. "I'M THE HERO!"

"You are a sissy," Canada deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm NOT!"

"You are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO! Hey, Iggy, why are you wearing an apron?"

Canada froze, then slowly turned to face England.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Iggy, you bloody imbecilic git!" England retorted, waving a spatula at America.

Canada ran toward the kitchen, screaming in fear of what he would find. To his surprise, France was already there, trying desperately to put out the fire in the pan.

"Canada! Quick, hand me more water!"

Canada scrambled to the sink, filling up whatever he could find with water and handing it to France.

After a few minutes of frantic dousing, the fire finally died. Canada sighed in relief and slumped on the counter.

France, meanwhile, jerked England over by the ear and proceeded to yell at him.

"Mon dieu, Angleterre! Do you know how hard it is to set a pan of pancakes on fire? How is it that your cooking skills are so horrible that you can do the impossible? You could have set the house on fire!"

"Oh, shut up, you bloody frog. Nothing happened, did it?" England finally extracted himself from France's grip and rubbed his ear in irritation.

"Only because Canada and I were there to stop it! We should ban you from the kitchen!"

America suddenly laughed from behind Canada, startling him.

"America! You scared me!" he exclaimed, turning away from the Europeans' fight.

"Oh, sorry Canada. You're not hurt or anything, right?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you were near a fire, you could have gotten burned or something!"

"The only thing that got burnt was that poor pancake." Canada glanced forlornly at the blackened clump of dough in the pan, then sighed. "It's too late to save it now..."

"Nonsense!" England suddenly butted into their conversation. "I'm sure a little maple syrup will fix it!"

"Yeah! Don't worry, Canada, the hero will save the pancake!"

Before a word of protest could leave Canada's mouth, America ran over to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of maple syrup. He dumped half of it onto the burnt pancake in the pan, then shoved it in his mouth.

"Mmmfs gmmrd!" he announced. Somehow his family was able to understand that he meant "It's good!"

Canada's eye twitched. England stood there with a smirk on his face. France was close to tears at the sight of someone so challenged in taste.

America swallowed. "What?" he asked, confused by the looks he was getting.

Canada just sighed. "You know what, I'll make breakfast from now on..."

* * *

They enjoyed breakfast in relative peace after that. (Read: America talked with his mouth full, England yelled at him, and France disagreed with both. Canada just sighed. Again.)

After cleaning up, Canada collapsed onto his bed. "Maple... Can this day get any worse?"

The rest of the CAS came crashing through the door.

Canada merely sighed (again), rolled out of bed, and threw maple syrup at them. They quickly left after that.

"Maple..."

* * *

Author's Note: Moral of the story: Maple syrup fixes everything. :P

So, I hope you liked it! Sorry about procrastinating, but I got distracted writing a joint fic with my friend, SeraSearaSpin. You should go check it out! It's called "Our Turbulent Sea of Peace", and it's on the account Seven Thousand. (Don't ask.)

Shameless self-advertising is shameless. :)

Anywho, I'll try to post the next normal chapter of this later today or tomorrow, so look forward to it!


	17. Operation Maple

Author's Note: As promised, next chapter! Enjoy the carrying out of the NA brothers' plan!

* * *

"Everyone in position?" Canada asked into his communications device. A chorus of yes's greeted him.

"Is everyone clear on what to do? Asians?"

"Block their Eastern escape routes, aru," China answered for them all, glaring at South Korea, who was groping Japan. Thailand, Vietnam, Taiwan, Macau, and Tibet were guarding the edge of their continent, while Hong Kong momentarily left his post to pull apart his older brothers.

"Good. England?"

"All systems are prepared and ready for takeoff," England replied from his position within his aircraft.

"France, Prussia?"

"Ohonhonhon~! Don't worry, mon cher, we shall soon reunite the Bad Touch Trio!" France said with a smile, adjusting his hat.

"And the AWESOME Trio!" Prussia yelled, prompting America to yell "HECK YEAH!" in agreement.

"... That's what I was afraid of... Whatever. Just do your jobs. Germany, Switzerland, Liechtenstein?"

"Liechtenstein is _not_ going out there," Switzerland growled. "Germany and I will take care of it."

"Ja," Germany agreed.

"Right. Uh, Russia?"

"Kolkolkol... The Soviet Union shall be resurrected, da?" Russia smiled childishly, and all the CAS nations shuddered a bit in fear as his purple aura somehow found it's way to them.

"... Just don't get too carried away, alright? Okay, Italy, Romano?"

"Ve~! I'm looking forward to a rematch with Turkey~!" Italy said, bouncing a bit as the temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees. Romano immediately smacked him, causing a whimper.

"Fratello! Stop it! We'll take care of things here, Canada."

"America, Cuba?"

"I'm ready, but the idiot over there is goofing off," Cuba stated, pointing a thumb at America, who promptly ignored him.

"Ready as ever, brother mine! Let's get this party started!" America yelled. "WOOHOO!"

"All right, everyone! On the count of three." Canada started counting. "One... Two..."

"THREE!" the entire CAS shouted, and the mayhem began.

* * *

The Europeans would never know what hit them.

At first, all was quiet.

Then...

Around Asia, a barrier suddenly went up. From the British Isles, a lone aircraft took off, heading to the east. A brightly dressed figure hopped over the border into Spain. Another white-haired figure crossed the border into Denmark. From the Germanic region came the sound of several gunshots. All that was seen in the north was the flutter of a light pink scarf and the glint of sunlight on metal. A ship launched into the Mediterranean. And from across the Atlantic Ocean came another ship.

Canada smiled. "Operation Maple, go."

* * *

"Ready and... fire."

The missile flew out from its resting place under England's plane and he pulled up, circling to make sure it hit its target.

Upon reaching the appropriate distance the ground, the outer shell of the missile immediately split apart, releasing its contents into the air. They floated down gently, coating the city of Helsinki in a layer of fallen maple leaves. England could see the children gazing upward in awe, and he smiled, turning away.

"Finland down."

* * *

"Target acquired."

France smiled and loaded the syrup filled syringe into his modified tranquilizer gun. He took careful aim and fired, then quickly reeled the syringe back in using the string attached to it. The target was left none the wiser.

The target turned back from his friendly chat with the waitress of the little cafe in downtown Madrid and picked up his tomato. He bit into it, then looked at it quizzically.

"Spain down."

* * *

"What?"

Russia smiled as he watched the nation in front of him frantically try to find the problem with his computer. He was practically pounding on the keyboard, trying everything he could.

Finally, he saw the disk that was sitting on ground, with "Use me!" written on it. He mumbled a bit, then picked it up and inserted it into the slot. Happy dancing polar bears dancing on the streets of Talinn immediately popped up on the screen.

"Estonia down!"

* * *

"Kesesese!"

Prussia ran down the street, lobbing his maple bombs at anything and everything he could, completely destroying Copenhagen.

It became such a problem that a certain someone with spiky hair and an axe ran out to stop the white-haired nation, who promptly hit him dead on with a syrup filled water balloon.

"Denmark down!"

* * *

"Go, fratello!"

Romano gave Italy a little push, and the younger nation whimpered. But he quickly captured several of the cats running around Athens and handed them over.

Romano took out a razor and shaved maple leaf shaped patches into their fur, then set them loose again. The brothers smiled at each other.

"Greece down."

* * *

"Come out, little one~!"

Russia kept calling out as he walked around Riga, his smile in place. He looked behind bushes, getting odd looks from the citizens.

Finally, he saw a hint of shivering red cloth behind a tree. Smile widening, he lunged around the tree, stuffing a handful of dried caribou jerky into the smaller nation's mouth.

"Latvia down."

* * *

"Approaching target."

Germany quickly hid behind a tree stump as said target turned around quizzically, while a few of the citizens of Budapest eyed him in concern.

He emerged a while later and hurried over, only to find that Switzerland had already taken the target down with a well placed hockey stick whack.

"Hungary down."

* * *

"I got this, I'm the hero!"

America jumped off the boat before Cuba could even respond, releasing the hordes of beavers into the alleys of Reykjavik.

He smiled as the people screamed from the sudden intrusion of the animals into their everyday lives, and Cuba just facepalmed.

"Iceland down."

* * *

"This should be fun!"

Russia jumped across the rooftops of Vilnius, dropping the small explosive packages behind him as he did. He soon covered the entire central district of the city.

One hand reached into his coat and brought out a detonator. A smile lit up his face as he jabbed the button.

"Lithuania down."

* * *

"Target acquired and locked. Fire?"

England gave the missile launch system the go ahead, and watched as the streets of Stockholm were given the same treatment as those of Helsinki.

Moments later, a rather enraged tall nation emerged from a building and shot England a death glare. The British nation quickly turned away and flew back home.

"Sweden down."

* * *

"This one's mine."

Germany did not argue as he followed Switzerland around Vienna, helping him set up stands that proclaimed "Free Meals!"

Soon enough, the nation they were trying to attract emerged and took a helping of the poutine set out for everyone to try.

"Austria down."

* * *

"This is not even going to be a challenge..."

Russia sighed sadly and moved to stand in the center of Minsk. He did not move, only smiled as he waited.

Sure enough, his tactic worked, and the shorter nation barreled into him, almost knocking him over. But he managed to stay upright and unloaded an entire bottle of Canadian beer onto the person's head.

"Belarus down."

* * *

"Ve... but it's your turn, fratello!"

Romano sighed and turned away. "Fine," he grumbled, and quickly uncovered the snow machine, aiming it at Ankara.

He turned it on and watched as the white frozen water poured out and covered the city.

"Turkey down."

* * *

"OH YEAH!"

Cuba was getting more and more enraged at America, but he managed to restrain himself from doing anything drastic. Instead, he went ahead and got ready.

After shooing America out of the way, he opened the gate and released the moose into Oslo.

"Norway down."

* * *

"Here we are."

Germany opened the door to the stables and quickly jumped on the targeted nation, who yelped in surprise and tried to pry him off.

Switzerland crept closer, and with a sudden strike, knocked the target out with the same hockey stick he had used on Hungary.

"Poland down."

* * *

"Can't... keep up... the barrier... much... longer..."

All of the Asians concentrated as hard as they could to keep up the divide between the two continents, but it was faltering.

They sent a strained plea towards their friends.

"Please... hurry..."

* * *

"Soon it will be over."

With this declaration to his Asian comrades, Russia ran through Kiev. He brushed past the people, ignoring their stares, and gently grabbed the nation from behind.

He quickly carried his target to the outskirts of the city, then rummaged through his pocket and retrieved a flask of maple syrup. He poured some down the target's throat, then smiled up to the sky.

"Ukraine down."

* * *

Around the world, the rest of the CAS matched Russia's smile.

Canada clapped from his position in the control center.

"Operation Maple is a success!"

* * *

Author's Note: AAANNND that's it! Wow, this is the longest chapter yet... More than 1600 words! Hope you guys liked it!

A note about Ankara: it's also called Angora. I don't really know the difference, so I just picked the one that Google Maps showed.

SO. Can you guys tell I'm kinda starved for Canadian stereotypes? I had to resort to maple syrup so many times... Eh, whatever. :P

AND WHAT THE HECK IS SUSHI PIZZA? I came across this while researching Canadian food, and I'm sorry, but I can't imagine it... Is it good? *mumbles under breath* Crazy Torontonians... or whatever they're called...

Just kidding! :)

So, just to reiterate, if you guys can reach 100 reviews, I'll give you another bonus chapter! I also don't have any ideas on what to write about yet if you guys do reach there, so suggestions are welcome!

... I'll stop rambling now...


	18. The World Conference

Author's Note: Sorry, I'm kinda zoning out right now while listening to depressing music while stuck with writer's block on "Our Turbulent Sea of Peace" while freaking out about taking a comparative government class when school starts (seriously, what kind of class is that?) while being distracted by pretty fanart while attempting to pre-study basic calculus... yeah.

So this chapter might be a bit, uh, loopy. Hopefully that's not too bad...

* * *

"SJHUGHIUBULDFSIJOIVNRFJSIOJKCMNXMJFIE!"

That was a rough estimate of the blast of noise Canada was greeted with as he opened the conference room doors, Kumajirou in tow.

He stood there for a moment, eyebrows raised, as he took in the mess in front of him. The meeting papers were strewn all over the ground, while the table was flipped over. Chairs were scattered all over the room, some in pieces, some, miraculously, still whole.

Random objects, food, and paper were flying through the air, hitting anything and everything in their path. Canada even saw a pot of still-boiling pasta flying toward the windows, which were still intact, although he feared it would not last for much longer.

Nations were all over the place, fighting, squabbling, chasing each other around... Canada even thought he saw Bulgaria hitting Italy with a stick, although he couldn't be sure. When did Bulgaria get there, anyways?

The only thing still whole and in the proper position was the podium, which Canada quickly ran to, dodging the flying articles. He took a deep breath, then yelled.

"QUIET!"

To his extreme dismay, no one seemed to have heard. Without something to slam to make a loud noise, Canada had to resort to calling for America.

_America! Where are you? Can you do something loud for me?_

_Sure, bro!_ America abandoned his argument with France and England and ran over to the table, hoisting it over his shoulder and flipping it right-side up before slamming it into the ground.

CRASH!

Every nation immediately stopped what they were doing and glanced at each other.

"Everyone, please get into a chair and ready to start the meeting." Canada smiled sweetly at them, and they had no choice but to comply. They quickly gathered their papers and arranged themselves in the seats, then looked up at him expectantly.

"Welcome to the world meeting, everyone. Due to certain... circumstances that have occurred within the last few weeks, this is also the first official full meeting of the Canadian Allied State."

Polite applause greeted this statement.

"Now, before we continue-"

"RECOGNIZE MY SOVEREIGNTY, DESU-YO!"

Sealand came crashing into the room, along with the other micronations, and jumped onto the table. From there, they proceeded to jump on the nations, tackling them to the ground and knocking over cups of coffee, tea, soft drinks, and water (Canada had banned alcohol, much to France, Prussia, Russia, and Denmark's dismay).

"WE ARE NATIONS, TOO!" they yelled as they ran around the room, restoring it to its previous state of destruction. It was amazing, really, how much damage a few little micronations, some of them not even grown up yet, could do. Canada made a mental note to figure out the logistics behind it.

After getting them under control, of course.

Sighing, he reached under the podium and brought out a sniper gun, tossing it to Finland while retrieving a second one for himself and a third for Switzerland. The Europeans looked surprised for a second, then smiled and carefully took aim. The North American did the same.

Together, with deadly accuracy, they fired. Various Canadian foodstuffs hit the micronations in the mouths, causing them to swallow out of reflex.

After a moment of confused silence, the micronations turned toward Canada.

"Will you recognize us?" Sealand asked hopefully.

Canada sighed. "Yes."

Shouting in joy, the micronations ran out of the room to enjoy their new status as full-fledged nations.

"... That was strange," Lithuania remarked.

"Like, totally!" Poland agreed. Everyone else nodded.

"Anyways... back to the meeting!" Canada smiled, but inside his head he was chanting "Maple, maple, what have I done?" over and over.

That was when the micronations broke back into the room, stole all the maple syrup, and ran out, cackling.

Canada slammed his forehead into the podium.

* * *

Author's Note: Blargh. Yak yak yak. Bloop. Merp. Gleck. Meep. Aoj.

... Ahem. Please excuse my random noises.

Random anecdote: So, my mom and I were in the car on our way home, and we were going down this street at the edge of a neighborhood, you know, the kind with farmland on one side and some old houses on the other. I was kinda bored, so I was looking at the mailboxes, and I saw this one that had an American flag sticking out of the top. Now, that in itself isn't strange, considering I live in the US, but there was something weird sticking out of the back of the mailbox. Upon closer inspection, I found that it was a CANADIAN flag. Obviously, being the fangirl I am, I SQUEE!-ed. Yep. Random Canadian flag sticking out of the back of an American mailbox. *fangirl moment*

Anyways.

I hope you liked the chapter! And remember, bonus chapter if you guys can get to 100 reviews! It'll probably be about how America was converted, since I haven't covered that yet.


	19. This World

Author's Note: Hi everyone! So, I'm very sorry to announce that this fic is coming to an end. This will be the last official chapter (not counting the bonus, if you guys get to 100 reviews!) before the epilogue.

This being said, I would like to thank you guys for your support. Even if you didn't follow, favorite, or review, it was still really, really fun watching the views and visitors accumulate. And really? I couldn't have asked for anything better. This is officially my most popular story, and that makes me so incredibly happy. You guys rock! *tearfully virtual-hugs everyone*

Since this is the last official chapter, it won't be as crack-filled and random as everything else. Sorry!

So, without further ado, I give you the last chapter: This World.

* * *

Peace.

That was how he would describe the world, now. This beautiful world.

This world that was now united and safe, and happy.

This world that was now in complete harmony.

This world that he had created.

This world of peace.

Peace...

Peace is nice.

* * *

Canada leaned against the wall and watched as the world spun before him.

Laughter rang up from the crowd, as old enemies became new friends, and old friends cemented their bonds of friendship. Sure, there were still fights, there was still rivalry, but now, it was all in good humor.

He smiled to himself. Who would have thought that a quest to make himself noticed would lead to this? He remembered the beginning, still, that fateful day when England had mistaken him for America.

It had been the last straw. He had been toying with the idea for a while, before that day. The idea of making the world take note of him. But it was that event that had set it in stone.

His brother had been an easy conquest. From the beginning, when they were still colonies, they had placed full trust in each other. The only time their connection had been broken was in from the late 1700's to the early 1800's, when America... well, he preferred not to think about it. Regardless, he and his brother had such a good relationship that America hadn't resisted him at all.

From there it had been simple. The G8, Asia, then, eventually, the rest of the world... And now that they were all conquered, no one was really 'conquered' anymore. Inadvertently, Canada had created a new world, a world of equality and friendship.

"Hey, Mattie!" America, breathless from laughing, ran over to Canada. "What are you doing just standing there? C'mon, this party is for you!"

The loud North American quickly pulled the calmer one out to the middle of the room. He clapped his hands, and everyone fell silent.

"OK, guys! You know what to do!"

From the piano, Austria nodded and set his hands on the keys. Prussia took out a flute and went to join him, while Hungary picked up a violin.

After a brief silence filled with anticipation, all three began to play.

Canada looked around in surprise as the music swirled around the room. _Is this...?_

The nations around him, no, not just nations, but his friends, smiled, and sang.

"O Canada!"

The familiar opening chords of his national anthem seemed different, somehow, when it was the world that was singing them.

"Our home and native land!"

He laughed slightly at the irony, and they laughed too. England put an arm around his shoulders.

"True patriot love in all thy sons command."

Slowly, the crowd of nations turned and ushered him outside, where they brought out the flag of the CAS. The old Canadian flag was gently taken down for the last time.

"With glowing hearts we see thee rise,  
The True North strong and free!"

The CAS flag, no, the world flag, traveled up the pole, and the light breeze set it fluttering in the wind. Canada could see the silhouette of the world on it, placed against the pristine backdrop of white.

"From far and wide,  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee."

France motioned for Canada to salute the new flag, and he did with a small wistful smile. The rest of the nations followed suit.

"God keep our land glorious and free!"

With a start, he realized that this would be the last time he would here his national anthem. They would be switching to the new World Anthem the next day.

"O Canada, we stand on guard for thee."

But somehow, he was unable to feel sad. This was the direction the world was going in, and he accepted it and looked forward to it.

"O Canada, we stand on guard for thee."

Yes. This was the world.

This is the world.

Canada smiles and closes his eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: *sniff* ... *bursts into tears* NOT THE END! *curls into ball in corner and cries*

... Anyways. Some housekeeping to get rid of. Random tense change at the end is intentional. It'll go back to past tense for the epilogue.

The lyrics to the Canadian national anthem were copied and pasted from Wikipedia. I used the English because, as I'm sure you've noticed by now, this fic is in English (although I feel the French sounds prettier, but whatever). For non-Canadians (like myself) I suggest listening to it. It's prettyful, and I tried to write the chapter in accordance with the mood of the song (or at least, what I perceive as the mood of it...). For Canadians... ah, you know what, listen to it too! :)

Random, but what's the difference between "O" and "Oh"? Is the "O" more official or something? ... And "O" looks like an emoji.

So, until we meet again, goodbye!


	20. Bonus Chapter 2: America's Conversion

Author's Note: BONUS CHAPTER #2! This will be about America's conversion, and takes place right after Chapter 2 (Canada Rants About History). Yeah, I know that was a long time ago... Ah, who cares?

Enjoy!

* * *

"Now c'mon, we have a plan to carry out!"

Canada smiled. He knew his brother would always be there for him. Then he thought of something.

"Uh... Al, you do realize for the plan to work, you have to become one with me?"

"Geez, what's with the Russia impersonation?" America frowned into the phone. "Of course I realized it! But... uh... how do you become one with others?"

"I... actually have no idea," Canada admitted. "There are some things we could try, though... Can you come over?"

"Sure, I'll be over in a sec!" America hung up the phone, running out the door of his Washington, D.C. home and all the way to his brother's house in Ottawa.

[A/N: What? They're countries, they can do things like that! I mean, it's not as bad as kayaking across the Pacific Ocean, which is what Google tells you to do if you try to get from North America to East Asia...]

He knocked on the door, opening it and letting himself in when Canada yelled that it was open.

"I'm in the basement!"

America frowned. "Why are you in the basement?"

"Come down! You'll see!" Canada called up.

"OK, then..." America walked over to the basement, pausing in the kitchen to grab a plate of his brother's famous pancakes to munch on.

As he opened the door at the bottom of the stairs, a strange glow appeared. He frowned.

"Mattie? What's going o- AHHH! WHAT THE HECK, IGGY!"

"Hmm?" Canada turned around in confusion. "England? Where?"

"C-C-Canada?" America stuttered out.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"W-Why a-are y-y-you...?" Giving up on speech, America raised an arm and pointed at the magic circle on the ground and Canada's hood/cape thingy.

"Oh, that! Unlike you, Al, I actually paid attention to England when he taught us magic." Canada turned back to flipping through his spell book.

"B-But... You know how often his spells mess up!" America protested.

"Mine don't."

"Y-you c-can't b-b-be so sure a-about that!"

"They've never messed up yet. And why are you shivering? I thought you were the hero?" Canada frowned at his brother.

"I am, but... WHAT IF YOU ACCIDENTALLY SUMMON RUSSIA?"

"What's wrong with Russia?" Canada asked, slightly confused. "Aren't you friends? I am."

"Well, yeah, but..." America frowned.

Canada sighed. "Just trust me, OK?"

"... Fine..."

"Hey, is that a plate of pancakes?"

"Huh?" America looked at the plate in his hand, which he had forgotten in his panic. "Oh, yeah. Hope you don't mind, I was hungry."

"No, it's OK. Just let me see them for a bit, OK?"

Wordlessly, he handed over the plate. Canada arranged it carefully in the center of the circle, then flipped the pages in the book until he reached the spell he was looking for.

"Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera... Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera..."

A flash of light later, America peeked out from his hiding place behind a bookshelf. Nothing seemed to have changed.

"Here, have your pancakes back." Canada tossed the pancakes to America, who somehow managed to catch them without spilling.

"Uh... What did you do to them?"

"Imbued them with Canadian traits."

"Uh... huh?"

Canada sighed. "Just eat them, Al!"

"But... what if they're poisoned?" America panicked.

"You survived England's cooking for a hundred odd years."

"True... OK, then!" America dug into the food.

And immediately went into a seizure.

"ALFRED!" Canada ran over to his brother, freaking out. "America, wake up! Oh, what did I do..."

Frantically flipping through his spell book, he finally found out why his brother had collapsed.

"_... the spell will cause severe side effects the first time it is used. These side effects are usually not harmful, and will diminish in severity as the spell is used more frequently..._ Oh, that's good..." Canada put the book back down, sighing in relief.

He sat down by America's side, watching as his brother's seizures slowly subsided and he came to.

"Ugh... Mattie?"

"You OK, Al?"

"Yeah... What happened?"

"The pancakes?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, I feel different... Huh, I guess it worked. I feel..." America frowned. "... _Canadian_... But that's not a feeling... It's really weird. Ah, well!"

He leapt up, storming out of the house.

"C'mon, Mattie! We've got a world to conquer!"

Canada smiled. "That we do, brother, that we do."

_This is going to be so much fun..._

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it! Cookies for those who recognize where Canada's spell came from!

And OMG! SO MANY HITS! SQUEE!

Here's a list of the top 5 countries (for this month):

1st - US (no surprise there...): 1.48K views! *flails*

2nd - Canada (also no surprise there...): 531 views! So many, gah! *flails more*

3rd - UK (again, no surprise...): 158 views! That's, like, what I usually get from the US, and we have, like, 5 times the population! *random Poland moment*

4th - Australia (GO AUSSIES!): 104 views! Same as the UK, and we're on the complete opposite side of the earth!

5th - China (... O.o... uh... what? Totally unexpected...): 81 views! Apparently the language barrier is not a barrier...? Maybe? Ah, whatever. *rolls on ground squealing in joy*

Behind that, in order, are: Philippines, Israel, France (Ohonhonhon~), Mexico, Colombia, Satellite Provider (...? no comment...), South Africa, Argentina, Sweden (*glare*), Czech Revar, Singapore, Lithuania (LIET!), Italy (Ve~!), Chile, and Norway (... what's Norway's characteristic? Troll?).

You guys rock! My mind is, like, totally blown right now! Excuse me while I run around my house flailing in joy. XP


	21. Epilogue: Restart

Author's Note: This is the first epilogue. Yes, there are two. But this one was the one I had originally planned to go with, so I guess you could say this is the official epilogue?

Enjoy!

* * *

BRIIING!

"Mmmnnnh..." Canada rolled over in his bed and slammed a hand on the alarm clock. He cracked open his eyes to blearily peek at the numbers.

"What...?"

Canada checked again. That couldn't be right...

The date was the same as the one of the meeting where he had last been mistaken by England for America.

"It was all... a dream?"

He leaned over and grabbed his glasses. Putting them on, he slipped out of bed and went to get ready for the day.

Once in the kitchen, he checked his other calendar. It said the same thing as his clock.

"Wow... That was some dream... Right, Kumakito?"

"Who?"

"Canada..." He sighed and gave Kumajirou some fish, which he promptly set to devouring.

Still rather confused at the strangeness of the... dream?... Canada hurried to the world meeting and prepared for another day of chaos. Just an average day as a personified nation...

But what was that dream all about?

"I... guess it was just my mind's way of dealing with the stress..." he finally decided.

* * *

After the meeting, Canada walked toward the exit with Kumajirou in his arms.

Suddenly, England started yelling from behind him.

"Hey, America! About the meeting next week, I have a few details I need to work out with you."

"I'm not America, I'm Canada..." Canada hugged Kumajirou a bit closer to him.

"Oh... Terribly sorry, Canada, it's just you two look so much alike..." England blushed a bit at his mistake.

"It's OK..."

"Well, sorry, but I have to go find that idiot brother of yours. See you at the G8 meeting." England rushed away.

Canada briefly wondered why this felt so familiar, but quickly put it out of his mind. He hugged Kumajirou miserably. "Why doesn't anyone know who I am, Kumasachi?"

"HAHAHA! Oh, hey, Mattie! Hey, are you free? Let's go do something together!" America randomly appeared from around the corner.

"I think England is looking for you... He said something about the meeting next week..."

"Ah, that's boring..." America whined. "C'mon, let's go play baseball!"

"I'd rather not..."

The sense of déjà vu was getting stronger...

"There you are, America! I've been looking all over for you!" England popped up from around the corner.

America was quickly dragged away by an irate England. Canada just sighed.

"Why am I not as noticeable as America? I mean, we _are_ brothers! Not just brothers, even, we're twins!"

Why was that strange feeling not going away?

"Who are you?" Kumajirou looked up with a quizzical expression on his face.

"I'm Canada..."

"Well, you would think that with your super long border, some of his characteristics should have spread to you," Kumajirou said, wiggling his way out of his owner's arms and sitting down on a nearby table.

Canada immediately perked up, again putting that strange feeling out of his mind. "That's it! I just have to channel the part of my country that is most like America!"

"Won't that just make you more like America?"

"That's true... Wait a moment! What if I channel my immigrants?"

"Huh?"

"My immigrants! Almost all of my people came from some other country, so if I channel them, maybe I'll get noticed!"

"It's worth a try."

"YES!" Canada basically yelled, surprising everyone in the immediate vincinty. "Finally, I will be noticed! Mwahahaha!"

_ Now, if only I could figure out why this seems so familiar..._

* * *

Author's Note: Shameless recycling of the first chapter... :P

A warning for the secondary epilogue: It is full of angst. And has implied character death. So, if you would like to keep your mood from being ruined, I strongly suggest you do not read it. It is perfectly acceptable to stop here. On the other hand, if you like angst and don't mind a humor fic turning into it, please proceed to the next chapter!

To those of you who will be stopping here, thanks for reading! If you're interested, please check out some of my other stuff! (:P Self-advertising...)

Farewell!


	22. Alternate Epilogue: Remember Me

Author's Note: This is the second, alternate epilogue. It takes place a couple of months after the chapter "This World", in a universe where the first epilogue did not happen.

Warning! This is not in the same tone as the rest of "Canada Conquers the World"! This epilogue is meant to be depressing and angsty. If this were a separate story, the genre would be "Angst/Tragedy". DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO MAINTAIN YOUR HAPPINESS! Don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

_How has it come to this?_

He was tired, so tired. He was losing his strength, and waking up every morning was becoming a chore. Even though the entire world was watching over him, worrying for him, he never felt comfortable anymore. He never felt safe.

No, he was not just tired.

Canada was dying.

_How...?_

It wasn't that the world was doing poorly; on the contrary, everything had been perfectly fine since the CAS had conquered the world. Better, even, than it had ever been. The people were at peace, world hunandand unemployment were at their lowest, and still going down. Everything was better than had ever dared to hope for.

_So why...?_

But he knew why. The burden of the world was never meant to rest on one person's shoulders. None of them were strong enough for that. Though the problems in the world were few, so few, it was still much more than any of the nation themselves could take. It hurt, being the representative of the world.

_This wasn't..._

They tried to save him, of course they did. They were his friends, his family, his kind, after all. But it was too late for him. They couldn't take back their own lands. Not until he was gone, at least.

_... what..._

But... Perhaps this was for the better? Perhaps this was what he was there for, what his purpose was. None of them had ever figured out why they existed. Maybe this was what he was born for? To make the world better? It was ironic, how cliche it sounded, and yet... It was all he had left to believe in.

_... I wanted..._

He took a shuddering breath, coughing a bit, and immediately America was by his side, asking if he needed anything, helplessy fretting. He smiled a little at his twin.

"Tell... the world... I'm sorry..."

Yes, he was sorry. Sorry that he couldn't say goodbye, sorry that he would have to leave them. But they would have each other. And they would not forget him. That was his goal, after all, and he had achieved it. The thought brought a tiny, sad smile to his lips.

_Remember me... world._

Canada closed his eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: I feel so evil... Ack.

Once again, thank you so much for sticking with me this far. I wish you well, my friends.

Farewell.


End file.
